SoulStar
by Kitkat122697
Summary: Although their relationship had just started both boys knew, they loved eachother. Yaoi! Rated T because I'm paranoid!


**Hey guys! I'm writing this story for my best friend, Rosiro-Vampire. I personally am not a big fan of this pairing but she is so I made this for her... Anyway**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a panda hat and pillow pet.**

* * *

><p><strong>SoulStar<strong>

Soul Eater Evans and his partner Maka Albarn walked down the long streets of Death City, clad in their gym attire heading toward the basketball courts.

"Soul, you know I'm not good at basketball." Maka whined upon the courts coming into view.

"You can be on Kid's team," he said in a sing-song tone, causing Maka to fall into silence. A light pink hue coloring her cheeks.

"Hello Maka, Soul." Kid addressed each while wrapping an arm around Maka's thin frame.

"What took you guys to long?" Liz asked from the bench where she was painting her nails.

"This one took forever to get ready." Soul explained, jerking his thumb at Maka.

"Well now that you're all here. BOW DOWN TO THE GREATNESS THAT IS ME! BLACK*STAR!" Yelled a not so quiet assassain from above them. When Maka looked up she caught a flash of Black*Star in the tree behind her before he jumped landing a few feet infront of them. The rest of the group rolled their eyes or giggled as Soul explained the teams.

"Okay, the teams are Kid, Maka, Liz, and I vs. Black*Star, Patty, Crona, and Tsubaki." Soul told everyone earning a nod all around except from one pink haired boy.

"I can't deal with this, I'm always on Maka's team," he cried earning eye rolls all around.

"And you always lose." Patty pointed out.

"Anyway... You'll be fine Crona." Tsubaki reasured as the two teams walked to opposite sides of the court.

"Okay if we lose..." Kid trailed off in thought about to speak again when one of his weapons beat him to it.

"Maka has to kiss Soul!" Patty cheered, causing some to gasp, some's eyes to widen and one girls cheeks to pinken.

"Fine, but if you lose Black*Star has to kiss Soul." Maka shouted.

"But Maka's dateing Kid and Soul's a boy, I'm so confused." Crona cried causing everyone to groan.

"You really think you'll beat me!" Black*Star bellowed. Maka knew she would. She looked at Soul and caught a slight pink shade kiss his cheeks. It wasn't hard to tell that Soul had feelings for the boy. She smiled at him and glanced at Kid who was now on edge about his girlfriend kissing another.

"I know we'll win," she smirked as they each got set upon their sides. Black*Star passed the ball to Maka who passed it back there was a time when such moves had confused her, but she had been learning, watching them as they played and although her aim wasn't the best, but she knew that with Kid and Soul who would each play their best, Soul for the kiss and Kid against it, they would win.

"Go!" Soul yelled as Black*Star started dribbling straight toward the hoop.

It helped that Kid was so tall compared to Black*Star and could easily block him.

Black*Star shifted to his left and passed the ball to Patty and her whole face lit up, "Yay! Now it's my turn~" Her sweet, smiling face turned cold and determinded as she charged at Soul with burning intent in her eyes. Soul was barely able to make it out of the way as the psycho girl flew past him and made a basket.

"Good job Patty!" Tsubaki called out.

"Heehee thanks~" Patty responded.

_So thats's one point for us. Oh God. _Black*Star thought to himself, _I hope we don't keep scoring like this. I can't let Patty have the ball anymore!_

Half an hour and many shots later, the final score was 25 to 19, Black*Star's team won.

Black*Star much to everyones surprise didn't seem as happy as he would normally be under different circumstances. _Damnit!_

"Maka you know the deal." Patty sang in an annoying high pitched voice.

"Patty!" Kid shouted while the young girl ducked behind her sister to hide from the crazed Reaper.

"Let's get this over with." Soul said shrugging next to a ver red faced Maka.

"I can't watch!" Kid cried turning away from the scene and setting his eyes on a very unhappy Black*Star that was staring at the ground. Only seconds later Maka was back at Kid's side slipping her hand into his. Kid looked down at the blushing Maka and threw one last glare at Patty before sighing and kissing Maka's head.

"We'll be leaving now," he announced turning toward the exit and pulling Maka behind him.

Liz smiled, "See ya later," she called over giggling sister. "Come on Patty, I want to paint my nails before dinner."

"Okay sis," she said walking next to her sister in the same direction Maka and Kid disappeared in.

Soul was now sitting on a bench watching as everyone faded from sight. Black*Star looked from Soul to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, I'm hungry. Why don't you go home and cook me something?" He asked causing her to blush and nod.

She laughed lightly, "Yes," she said walking after all the others.

Soul then noticed that sometime after the game Crona had disappeared and came to the conclusion he probably left after Kid and Maka. He also noticed that he and Black*Star were now alone in the basketball court. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and only imagine the color red his face was.

"Good game," he told Black*Star who was now sitting next to him on the bench.

"Yeah," the boy replied sitting in silence for a moment. "Soul, I tried to lose on purpose but being such a big star like me it's hard to let myself fail," he addmited causing Soul's head to snap up from the downward position it was in.

"What?" he asked noticing the red tomatoy color Black*Star's face was.

"I tried to lose," he said, "I wanted to kiss you," he said now turning to face Soul and grinning widely.

"I played my hardest so you would lose too." Soul explained rubbing the back of his neck. The assassain slowly slid closer to the albino on the bench and wrapped an arm around him. Soul slid as close as he could and turned to face Black*Star. The assassain already facing Soul saw his chance and took it placing a gently but passionate kiss on Soul's lips. This kiss didn't last to long, but it expressed every little feeling and more.

"Black*Star?" Soul hesitantly questioned.

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean... For us?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," he answered in a gentle voice that told Soul enough. But although their relationship had just started, and they had no idea where it would lead them, they both knew. They loved eachother.


End file.
